Thick Mist
by TiredSymphony
Summary: Every ending, has a beginning. Every dawn, she would be there. Her eyes filled with invisible tears, it is hard to see when you've had time ticking against you, you have to let go and start again. This is her story. As she journeys through, she will collect the thick mist of memories that other's have left behind, she will nurse them back again. But what about her?


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any ways...**not yet... MHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA –**_ WOULD YOU SHUT UP ! _**O-okay conscious...* whimpers***

Cold hard eyes looked at her with disdain as she ran towards her mother's room, it was unbearable to hear her mother like this. Soon her mother's pained cries were replaced by something wailing, oh! Must have been her little sister!

Her happiness faded as a crowd of Hyuugas came out, there expression never changing; always grim, and they were carrying a small bundle which was her newborn sister. The crowd disappeared with the baby, probably going to show the baby to her father and as soon as they had gone she ran to her mother's room.

Her eyes narrowed, where were the ladies that were supposed to help mum? And anyway,why did her mother have to give 'birth'? Didn't a sparrow usually give you a baby? As she reached to her mother, her eyes widened, her mother was a sickly pale colour and her eyes closed with the strain of pregnancy.

"O-okaa-san, are y-you alright?" her soft voice cutting through the thick silence.

" H-hinata, darling? Is that you?" her heart pounded with relief as she heard her mother's warm and feminine voice, although a little unsteady, Hinata noted.

"Y-yes mama, b-but why are y-you s-sad?"

A laugh which sounded like tinkering bells filled the air, Hinata felt a shot of pride run through her veins knowing that it was her mama, who was the best! And for once in this morning her mother looked like herself, even for a teensy weensy second, her long silky hair gleamed and her eyes twinkled.

"M-my dearest sunshine! I am n-not sad, but happy! B-but I am going to leave..."

"L-leave? W-where?"

"To h-heaven, my s-sunshine,b-but before I g-go...tell" her voice raspy and struggling.

"Mama, w-who should I tell?"

" T-tell y-your f-father I love h-him... tell y-your sister t-that I love h-her.. take c-care of t-them." her mother's gentle voice was fading fast, her eyes seemed like it was drifting away.

"Come here...H-hinata lend m-me your e-ear,"

Hinata leaned forward towards her mother, two cold,sweaty hands gripped her face and as Hinata struggled, her mother gave such a desperate look, that she complied with her mother gently pulling her face towards her mouth. The yound child was rewarded with a kiss on her right cheek.

"Hinata... I love y-..."

Her young ears could not hear those words so she leaned her ear forward to hear her mother better but before she could hear the repeated sentence coming out from her mother's weak form, she was dragged away.

" Hinata-sama! How disgraceful! Why are you here?" a disgusted shrill voice cried.

Ahhh. So there was the Hyuuga nurse who was supposed to be looking after mam- MAMA! She turned her gaze towards her mother but she had missed her mother's sentence... except for the last word, 'you'.

Following the young Hyuuga's gaze, the nurse gave another shrill cry as she saw the faded look on Lord Hiashi's wife.

"Oh my! The Lady is gone! Gone- I say!"

"O-oh yes! Mama's g-gone t-to heaven!" Hinata smiled.

The nurse was quite shocked, and she was disgusted, how could a child be so happy that there mother is dead? Also, why was the child here, what was she doing here?

Many Hyuuga nurses started rushing in after they heard that the lady was gone, all had settled in and were doing their roles. Some informing Lord Hiashi, some sorting medicines and many more; yet they all failed to notice as Hinata slipped away from the busy room, confused by the sudden appearance of so many clan members.

Okaa-san was just sleeping, what was all the fuss? She would be back up tomorrow with a smile on her face and she would kiss Hinata good morning!

However, the next day her Okaa-san wasn't there to kiss her good morning, she wasn't there with a smile on her face, she wasn't there to make a soft spark come in her father's eyes. No... she wasn't there, anywhere, at all.

Then the very next day, she knew. She knew that her mother was dead and that although he looked calm and composed, she saw a big part of his heart break. Today was the funeral with the clan and few important outsiders such as the Hokage.

"O-otou-san, I-I am s-sure t-that O-okaa-san still l-loves y-you..." Hinata spluttered out, it had taken a lot of courage to say that, and he patted her head before moving on towards the coffin to join the rest of the clan. Little did she know this little gesture would be the last affection from her father for a long time.

Soon after, little Hinata realised something, her mother said she loved her father and her little sister... but what about her? Her heart cracked a little, but then she reminded herself that her mother had given her a goodbye kiss, managing to tame her worried mind. Yet, the tiny crack in her heart always stayed with her.

She smiled at her mother's grave with such love that it caught a few attentions including the Hokage's. Her eyes showed her inner turmoil and leaked an invisible teardrop, of which was only noticed by the Hokage...


End file.
